


Under the Surface

by Hate_the_sin_love_the_sinner



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hate_the_sin_love_the_sinner/pseuds/Hate_the_sin_love_the_sinner
Summary: Henry thinks about past mistakes and current pain( Written at 2 AM while listening to ' The End' by Tryhardninja)





	Under the Surface

Another swing of the ax. Another set of carts down. Henry quickly retreated into the corner as Bertrum's machine begun to spin dangerously once again. Henry took a few sharp breaths, tightening his grip on the weapon in his hands. He closed his eyes for a moment, coughing. After all this time, he thought this wouldn't be as terrifying as it was. There was just something about the crazed contraption that was built out of anger and hate that always placed panic in Henry's heart, just like everything in this place. One danger after another, all after Henry's life. The ink blobs Henry had started calling The Searchers after hearing Allison refer to the as during one of their talks. Sammy Lawrence, who had fallen into madness after working long and painful hours writing songs for an unpredictable children's' show. Susie Campbell, who had been deceived by Mr. Joey Drew after having her dream role ripped from her fingers. Bertrum, who butted heads with his employer. The Butcher Gang, who like every other creature here were deformed from their original design. The Lost Ones, who without Sammy, become hostile. And of course the ink demon himself, who was a monster without a soul.  
So much pain and loss under a studio that should have never evolved as much as it did after Henry had quit his job. He had great hopes for his creations when he left them in the hands of his old friend and work partner, Joey Drew. Henry never could have imagined Joey would do any of this. These acts of a heartless creator who only wanted to achieve fame and fortune. A creator who didn't care what he had to do, who he had to hurt, to succeed. Henry felt guilt. This was his fault. He knew his friend was falling into greed and left instead of sticking by his side. But could he be blamed for this? For Joey's insanity and inhumanity against his employees and works of art?  
Henry chuckled breathlessly. " I'm thinking too much. " He whispered, watching the cursed ride continue to slam and spin. He had probably missed a chance to attack it again, not that it mattered. He had all the time he wanted. All the time he needed to turn on the machine, to respawn the ink demon, to fall down the workshop's levels, to play the last reel, to begin again. There was no escape. He had tried, again and again, trying to change his actions, to change his path so that something would change. So that maybe he could escape the hell he had been trapped in. Nothing ever worked, and he wandered over again and wondered if he deserved this. To be permanently trapped with his creations, unable to free them from their repeating prison. There truly was no escape for any of the workers in Joey Drew Studios. No peace, no happiness, no freedom, and no hope.  
Henry ran at the machine once it stopped spinning, striking it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short. I wrote it at 2 AM while sick. I really wanted to emphasize the pain of every creature trapped in the studio, doomed forever. I don't feel like I did that well but decided to post anyway because I'm working on being more confident in my work and hobbies. Which starts with sharing it with others. Anyways, any feedback is welcome!


End file.
